Cameras are commonly used to capture an image of a scene that includes one or more objects. Many cameras include a camera body and a removable lens that can be replaced with a different lens to adjust the optical qualities of the camera. Unfortunately, dust can accumulate on an image sensor of the camera when the lens is removed from the camera body.
Further, the dust on the image sensor can cause the resulting captured image to include one or more image aberrations that degrades the quality of the image captured with the camera.